Enigma Riddle
by Lena W.Riddle
Summary: Ele preparara o diário para um dia usá-lo... Mas a pouca vida que existia no diário encontrou a única garota que podia desafiar o seu Poder...


N/A: Enfim, essa foi a minha tentativa de fazer uma song T/G. Por coincidência a musica se chama Riddle e eh linda!!! É dedicado a Jully e ao Will (que foi o ser que generosamente betou a fic), o casal mais lindo do mundo; e a Nanda, mesmo sabendo que ela nw gosta desse shipper... Por favor, Reviews!:D  
  
What's the riddle of it all?  
  
What's the riddle on her mind?  
  
It's impossible to find  
  
Eu fora cauteloso e inteligente: deixara naquele livro todas as minhas idéias, todo o meu conhecimento. Sabia que não teria 16 anos a vida inteira e um dia chegaria o tempo em que eu teria outras preocupações - o que não significava que eu me esqueceria das escórias do mundo - os sangue-ruins. Então preparei o diário, para que pudesse passa-lo para um outro ser que através deste terminaria a tarefa do Grande Salazar Slytherin e assim livraria Hogwarts dos que não mereciam estudar lá. De uma forma, Eu era o diário.  
  
I am out to find the solving key  
  
To this woman's mystery  
  
I need to see her more than I dream of her  
  
More than two secret eyes  
  
Lembro-me da primeira vez que ela escreveu no diário. Gina Weasley era uma garota ingênua e que seria importante para mim. Ela me contou tudo sobre a história de Harry Potter , aquele que destruiria o meu Eu do futuro. Por alguma razão, tudo que ela me contava sobre a sua paixão por Potter começava a me irritar. Não queria isso. Queria ter tudo que o Potter tinha, e mais. Num ímpeto, por puro deleite decidi fazer ela se apaixonar por mim, pelo diário. Mas acho que "o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro"...  
What is going on,  
  
what is going on in her life  
  
What is showing up,  
  
what is showing up in her smile  
  
Fazer ela gostar de mim foi fácil - eu dizia o que ela queria ouvir. Eram palavras suaves, carinhosas, que pouco a pouco voltavam... E com o mesmo sentimento que eu recebia, eu mandava... Era estranho, mas quando ela dizia que sentia a minha falta eu também começava a perceber que também sentia isso... e às vezes eu queria ser real, por um instante só, para poder vê-la - eu queria ver a imagem da inocência, daquela garota que apesar de começar a desconfiar do seu "melhor amigo" não conseguia se separar dele.  
She, she breezes in, yes I can win  
  
It seems I conquer all my soul  
  
So I can reach her heart cause she's  
  
Too far from being touched  
  
Comecei a perceber os meus sentimentos que chegavam na pior hora possível: Gina começava a perceber que o seu diário talvez fosse a causa dos alunos petrificados na escola e revelando uma força surpreendente tentou se desfazer do diário. Aquilo foi suficiente para eu voltar - para o verdadeiro Tom Riddle voltar! Foi quando Harry Potter me encontrou. Novamente comecei a fazer meus planos.  
  
What is going on, what is going on in her life  
  
What is showing up, what is showing up in her smile  
  
Finalmente, depois de um tempo, estava tudo armado: Gina roubara o diário de Harry e se esquecendo de todas suas preocupações escreveu nele novamente. E com ela me alimentando de suas forças novamente, eu estava mais forte - muito mais forte do que ela. A fiz escrever a mensagem na parede e vir até a Câmara, onde já esperava por ela. Gina descera até a Câmara Secreta com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu nunca esqueceria a única vez em que vi a garota mais pura do mundo.  
  
It's impossible to find  
  
Apesar do óbvio ódio e tristeza aquela pequena menina segurava o diário nas mãos, como se quisesse se proteger. Ela andara todo o percurso até mim com o passo lento, e eu não podia definir se ela não estava bem, ou se não queria vir até mim. Finalmente ela chegou até mim e levantou a cabeça para me olhar. Tristeza estava escrita nos olhos castanhos e puros da menina. Por um momento senti raiva de mim mesmo por marcar algo que era tão inocente. Por um instante esqueci que a morte dela significava a minha vida, esqueci que ela era amiga de sangues-ruins... Esqueci-me de tudo. Sem perceber abracei aquela garota, tentando conforta-la. Ela não se mexeu por um tempo, até que finalmente soltou-se de mim e me olhou enojada.  
  
- Imagino que agora você esteja feliz - ela disse, trêmula. Suas forças pareciam no fim, porque ela se sentou no chão, agarrando-se cada vez mais ao diário. - Afinal, conseguiu, não é? Tem um corpo, voltou a vida... imagino que o próximo passo seja tentar matar Harry.  
  
As palavras dela me lembraram quem eu era.  
  
- Para alguém que foi enganada por dez meses até que você é bem esperta, Gina.  
  
- Virgínia. Somente meus amigos me chamam de Gina.  
  
Sentei-me ao lado dela, a raiva subindo a cabeça, de uma forma estranha. Não era para isso estar acontecendo. Queria que ela tivesse se apaixonado por mim, assim como era pelo Potter, e que chorasse perguntando o porquê... Mas não era aquilo que estava acontecendo. De repente eu percebi que estava abraçando-a novamente, ainda que a minha cabeça fosse contra esse movimento. Dessa vez Gina não resistiu.  
  
I am only scared from wonder  
  
From delirious I'm running  
  
- Eu queria entender o porquê... - ela finalmente dissera aquilo, mas não da forma que eu esperava. Ela parecia... magoada. As lágrimas manchavam-lhe o rosto.  
  
- Porque é necessário... - a voz estava fria, mesmo que por dentro eu ardesse. Então respirei fundo e me separei dela. - Adeus, Gina.  
  
Ela me olhou mais uma vez e então perdeu os sentidos. Fitei seu corpo adormecido por uns segundos e uma única lágrima escapou do meu rosto.  
  
- Adeus, Virgínia - repeti, e me virei para ir para outra sala. Deixava para trás o único ser por quem um dia sentira algo maior que o desprezo.  
  
Tell me where's the source of magic  
  
This hide-and-seek makes me an addict  
  
What's the riddle of it all?  
  
What's the riddle on her mind?  
  
It's impossible to find  
  
Tradução: **Enigma**  
  
Qual é o enigma de tudo isso?  
  
Qual é o enigma na mente dela?  
  
É impossível encontrar  
  
Eu estou à procura da solução  
  
Para o mistério dessa mulher  
  
Eu preciso vê-la mais do que eu sonho com ela  
  
Mais do que dois olhos secretos  
  
O que está acontecendo, o que está acontecendo na vida dela  
  
O que está sendo mostrado, o que está sendo mostrado no sorriso dela  
  
Ela, ela é fácil, sim eu posso ganhar  
  
Parece que eu conquistei toda minha alma  
  
Então eu posso alcançar o coração dela porque ela está  
  
Longe demais para ser tocada  
  
O que está acontecendo, o que está acontecendo na vida dela  
  
O que está sendo mostrado, o que está sendo mostrado no sorriso dela  
  
É impossível encontrar  
  
Eu só estou me escondendo da maravilha  
  
Estou correndo do que me causa delírio  
  
Diga-me onde está a fonte da mágica  
  
Esse jogo de esconde-esconde me deixa viciado  
  
Qual é o enigma de tudo isso?  
  
Qual é o enigma na mente dela?  
  
É impossível encontrar 


End file.
